


Web-Head (Drug Bust and Drug Busted)

by Fogsy_Feel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Criminal Peter, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, OC villian - Freeform, OOC, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a little feral, Peter is poor, Protective Wade Wilson, Sarcasm, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade and Peter are idiots, basically an AU, but he's the golden boy so its fine, but peter dont care, kinda not really, peter is 20, sorta - Freeform, wade is an avenger, want that kinda dumbass love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogsy_Feel/pseuds/Fogsy_Feel
Summary: Peter Parker is Spiderman. The only problem is he's better at being the masked hero than himself. Spiderman was sarcastic and smooth where Peter overthought and fumbled.This issue became clear after one spectacularly bad patrol ended up with the suit caught up in a fire, a new underground pill rising up without a hint as to who produces and makes them and Peter in possession of a backpack full of hallucinogens during a random bag check.Six months later Peters back on the field. All he needs to do now is beg Tony to give him a new suit, Figure out who's behind the pills and make enough money to support him and May.Good thing there's one little place that's hiring. Hiring criminals anyway.
Relationships: Jack Hammer & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 25
Kudos: 200





	1. Caught (in) Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> stuff will most likely get dark and out of character but i try to keep chill. What can I say I like dealing Peter a hard hand in life.  
> also my Peter is Autistic with ADHD but its not really a central focus just something i try to mention and reflect. he also may seem like an ass whole but that's what happens i guess. as a sensitive person I don't try to do too much angst but who knows were that'll lead. '  
> Wade is Gonna be pretty cool and a little less murdery but that's just me with fight scenes.

Right near the edge of the Upper Bay in Manhattan sat the Metropolitan Correctional Center. In this building happened a peculiar storage closet containing a broom and assorted cleaning supplies. Near the back of the wall hidden by a bag of sponges was a poster of the 1984 film ‘The Neverending Story’ with crinkled paper and what looked like a burnt corner. If you move the bag and peel back the poster you can see two rules scratched into the wall.  
Currently there is no answer to who wrote the list or how they acquired an object sharp enough to scratch into the concrete wall. It's also unclear as to who and how many know about its existence other than the clean up crew.

One running theory was that one of the guards had gotten bored and decided to vandalise the wall so they covered it up. But this assumption was boring and probably made up by the prison so they didn't have to admit that a prisoner had acquired a weapon.  
The more preferred rumour is that the message on the wall was actually a distraction from the unsettling poster. It's thought that the burn in the paper was caused by a misplaced joint and to hide that the weed had ever existed and that a lighter was in possession around the prison the absurd rules were carved into the cleaners closet.  
It was a smart plan for someone that was caught for their crimes. Only a select few people even entered the closet and even if they did manage to find the poster the message would seem much more interesting.

This theory was later disproved sometime in the early 2000s when the guards informed the prisoners that there were no traces of marijuana on the poster. This statement is still being told to any person who hears the story from long time offenders.

Peter found this poster during his second month. He agreed with the fact that no marijuana seemed to be on the poster. He'd have smelled it even if the poster had been there since the late 90s.

No this poster didn't have weed burned into it. The Neverending story had something much… _much_ worse.

* * *

“Peter, be a dear and lift that box for me?”

“May you're literally right next to it.”

“Respect your Elders kid.”

Peter’s first reaction to seeing his and his aunts new apartment was “This place is a _shithole_.” and his second was “This shithole’s my fault.” Aunt May loved the old place. It wasn't perfect and sure they struggled to make ends meet when Ben died but it was comfort.

Peter and may had been moving around boxes and furniture for the better half of the day. The couch somehow always looked cramped and uncomfortable wherever they moved it and May had to convince Peter to stuff his old textbooks and binders far down the trash. She didn't want to say it out loud but with Peter she always had to even if he knew what she meant.

Her face was soft trying to keep eye contact.  
“Pete I just don't think college is an option for us right now…”  
 _Us_. She meant him. Peter wasn't stupid. Even if they could afford it with the bills and basic essentials, It's not like any college would want Peter.  
Peters mouth lifted to a smile that clashed with cold eyes. “Ok, I agree. I mean I was probably going to _drop out_ eventually anyway.”

Dinner was simple. Greasy cheap pizza that gave neither sustenance or warmth. They sat on the nuisance couch and pretended not to steal glances at the mess they left around the two bedroom. Most of the boxes were strewn about and Peter couldn't tell if the scratches on the floor were caused by them or something else.

Peter broke the silence. “I need to go for a run.”  
“At this time of night? Peter this place isn't exactly as safe as our old neighbourhood.” May questioned, concern strung throughout her voice.  
Peter grabbed his old red hoodie and walked off. His back turned to her.  
“Don't worry about it. I'll be back when I'm back.”

The cold air nipped at the young man's ears. Winter was coming. The worst season for spider work. The suit no matter how flexible always became uncomfortable around his highly sensitive hands and feet and the heating systems Tony put in place always malfunctioned on the coldest nights. Well the old suit had those problems anyway. Spiderman actually needed a new suit. The only problem was that Tony Stark and the Avengers were dicks and would definitely bring up the fact they hadn't seen him in six months.

To be fair _no one_ had seen Spiderman in six months.

Jail was not fun. 0/10 would not go again. The food was terrible, the anxiety rose to new heights and Peters fingers were either aching from the germs or being picked at with his own dull teeth.

One may wonder how a quiet nerdy college boy with Peter’s grades end up with a bag full of drugs on his way to a chemistry class. May did. So did MJ, Ned and a very confused judge.

In hindsight his plan wasn't the best. But there’s only so much a lone vigilante can do with half an hour and no phone.

It had been a normal night for the most part. Peter had managed to avoid other heroes, Punch a guy who had an issue with the word no and helped a little girl who had accidentally wandered off from her Mom.  
The city light shone and highlighted the city in the glowing way the photographer in Peter loved and he had just started testing out a new web fluid designed to be stronger and more flexible though it was lacking in the latter part.  
The night turned when he entered the darker parts of the city. The kind of places Peter Parker wouldn't be caught dead in and the place where Spiderman did his best work.

It looked like an ordinary drug deal, If _any_ drug deal could be considered ordinary. Two men walked through the alley below him. They both wore black hoodies and sunglasses in the dark.  
Amateurs. But Peter wasn't paying much attention to them, instead his mind lingered on the bag the taller one held over his shoulder. Even when in the suit Peter could zone out a little. So much in fact he almost didn't even hear the muffled, “You got it?”

The tall one nodded. “Yeah, the new shit. Boss hopes the distribution goes well so don’t disappoint.”

New shit? Boss? Now that sounded interesting. Time to interfere.  
Spider Man jumped down towards the men. His goggles squinted as he tilted his head.

“Hey fellas! Sorry to interrupt your whole criminal bad guy shtick but I don't suppose you could hand that bag over? It’d make this a hell of a lot easier.” Peter laced his voice in sarcasm.

A beat. “Run!”

That never seems to work. Peter rushed after the two men sending out a web towards the bag,  
The silky fluid went where it was directed but it looked all jagged and broken. Each carefully woven piece of web has popped out stitched into the wrong place and the sound it made was less of a swish and more of a thunk landing on the bag.  
Oh shit.

He didn't have any choice other than let go or risk tugging the man’s head towards concrete.

Huffing he followed on foot not wanting to lose sight of them. Using webs wasn't an option so capturing them both and turning them into the police wouldn't work. Right then his only objective was the bag.

They pushed open the door to an abandoned warehouse in a hurry. For a split second the two men were both out of sight. That's not good.

When Spiderman entered the building everything was empty and wet and smelled awful and empty. There was nothing. No other exit or furniture or boxes or any sign of the men he had been chasing.

Other than the bag.  
“Well that's convenient.” Spiderman mumbled.  
Opening the bag Peter woffed in a familiar smell. It was like medicine for kids. Sickly sweet. But whatever was in this bag was definitely not for kids seeing as whatever valuable cargo the men had been trading was wrapped up in plastic and butchers paper.

Then the spider saw _red_.  
Heat. Burning gasoline and smoke pressed against the mask.  
Fire? Fire. Holy Shit Fire.

Peter was on _Fire_.  
Plastic latex and web fibres burned against his skin. He needed to leave. He tried to web out on reflex but of course that didn't work. His only option for the second time that night was to run. Run through a burning building holding a bag of illegal drugs.

Peters lungs groaned in his chest. His damaged skin fibres reached out and latched against his melting suit. The hero’s spider sense rang around in his head like alarm bells, though that might have just been the fire truck.  
He stumbled out the door and pulled off the mask not caring who was around to see. The suction on his cheeks stung as it was forcefully ripped apart from its clutch.

His body rocked and his spine _grinded_ back to centre. Blue graced upon Peter's eyes. The sun was rising. He was alone in an alleyway and he needed to get away from the burning building and take off the singed black suit.  
He forced himself to climb up the walls and back towards his neighbourhood in the early morning light.

He was far away from home. Too far away. He wouldn't have enough time to make it to his wardrobe then back to the college.

Peter contemplated that a normal person wouldn't care that much to miss just one class. But he supposed he wasn't normal. After all, he in fact did show up to class.

He showed up after his better judgement ditching the ruined suit in a dumpster and stealing some poor souls balcony laundry.  
Crop tops and yoga pants weren't his style but they'd have to do. It's not like it mattered anyway. Peter would pay them back later.

Maybe saying he showed up to class was a lie. He tried to. He was on campus on time. It's when a little altercation happened upon Pete.  
A security guard pulled him aside.  
“Can we please check your bag son?” the man said even though he'd already grabbed the bag from Peters back.  
The same bag filled to the bring with all kinds of sickly sweet pills, joints and powder.

Peter shakes his head in the cold night air. He doesn't like to think back on the last six months but it was a little hard when he had only just been released.  
It doesn't matter now anyway. All he's got to do is get back as Spiderman. Then maybe his spidey sense will come back and his head will get quiet again. But to do that he needs Stark. So yes he in fact was headed towards the tower. He pulled up his hoodie and with a makeshift built in mask.

Pete's life was starting again. Once he was back to his alter ego he’d go out and find a job to support himself. Any place that would want a convicted criminal anyway. The bugle would pay for pictures sure but they wouldn't want his name under them anymore. Pete wasn't even sure if he wanted to use his name anymore. It sounded so wrong when Spiderman or webs felt so right. This feeling Peter concluded was because of the legal stain his name held.

He slowed down his job as his gaze fell upon the large tower he was about to climb for the second time in his life.

The words on the scratched wall meant nothing. But they still rumbled around his brain from time to time.

_#1 Never Get Caught_   
_#1 What You Know Is a Lie. What They Know Is Worse_

Peter hoped Stark was the only Avenger in tonight.


	2. No One Works Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Weasel, Tony Stark and Spidermans morally Gray tendencies.

“ _Wade_ , you owe me.”

Deadpool had been strolling out of the Irondicks tower when he received the call from his friend.  
“Look Weasel, I signed a contract. No more mercenary anti a living. Well no one the Avengers don't want to die anyway.” Pool could almost hear the other man's eye’s roll.

“You signed that contract cause you were bored and wanted to meet Spiderman, even though its public knowledge he isn't a formal Avenger.”

“Lies.” Wade Grunted, “Absolute slander.”

“Well look where that got you.” Weasel Ignored and continued. “The moment you sign and Spidey goes AWOL.”

Deadpool knows that's not exactly true. He signed up to be a beta Avenger because killing people for a living all time didn't really sound like an A+ life plan, especially with the recent legal prosecutions against masked mutants. Not to mention the settlement he gets through Stark industries to play nice, those numbers could turn anyone a saint.  
The Spiderman comments hurt a little, almost as bad as that one time five minutes ago when he had to regrow his knuckles. Wade just had to remind himself that Spiderman stopped showing up a few weeks before He signed.

Tony and Cap were reluctant to rely any information towards wade about Webs disappearance but they seemed worried. Which meant that Webs was either dead, captured or retired. Wade hoped it was the latter. One thing Deadpool can't deny is wanting to meet spider man, so of course he asked about him. _Hell_ even Black widow openly questioned the disappearance of the other spider themed hero.

“Anyway. For once I don't actually need you to kill anybody.”

Deadpool squinted into the cracked phone. “Sounds fake but ok.”

“I’m serious. One of my bartenders Danny, you remember Danny?”

Wade almost replied.

Weasel huffed, “Of course you don’t. Doesn't matter anymore. He died, something to do with an overdose. Well that's all well and fine besides the fact that's it's horrible for me because now I need a new bartender.”

“I'm not bar tending. Doesn’t match my aesthetic.”

“Yeah you’d probably accidentally poison everyone. Anyway I don’t need you to cover Danny's shift but I do need you to put up some flyers for the position.” Weasel said.

“What went through your mind when you decided to ask me. Deadpool. Infamous killer and ex-mercenary, to be your errand boy.”

“You've always been an errand boy wade, don't try to list your titles and ‘achievements’ to impress whoever you think is listening other than me.” he scolded.

“And to answer your question, you might find the Hellhouse crowd normal but half of the patrons don't really do the work that doesn't pay more than ten zeros. Only problem is I can't have some random baby faced college student behind my bar.  
That is why I need flyers around that look dirty and maybe covered in blood, the kinda shit that worried most people. Craigslist would probably take down any ad to the pace and I figured that you would have blood to spare.”

Deadpool stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall. “Not going to lie half of that explanation went over my head but i have nothing better to do. How much are you paying me to run errands again?”

“No no no wade. You owe me! _New Jersey_!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Tony was stressed would be a _lie_.

Sure he had his moments, how could you not, with a life like his. But he had no reason to be stressed.

The Avengers public image had been going strong and steady for a couple years and they hadn’t failed any major mission in any recent memory. To the public anyway.  
Tony’s life was going good. The team was communication and actually holding regular meetings and informing each other on major events.  
Even tony’s new initiative to take vigilantes and anti heroes to the side of good was going as well as it could be. Daredevil was reporting his findings to the team, Venom was still going around eating people but his presence had only become noticeable to the criminals he got rid of and shit even Deadpool had signed away his services to their side.  
So yeah everything was going pretty well and Tony definitely wasn't stressed.

Then Spiderman disappeared.

He couldn't quite place when he had noticed the disappearance. Of course Tony tried to watch the kid, he'd been trying to help him for around six years since the kid was around fifteen.  
The only thing Tony had noticed was one small article about his lack of appearances.  
It was when Natasha brought him up at one of their meetings things went to shit.  
The suit was off the map and wouldn't connect to his feed.

Usually if Tony wanted to find someone it was easy. But to do that he usually needed to know who that person was, and have a character profile of said person.  
He didn't have either of that.

A couple months went by and nothing too drastic had happened. Besides one major really important _necessary_ mission that had gone completely off the walls plummeting any chance at immediate future progress.

Tony Stark walked out of the elevator and knew something was off. The lights were bright and blinding. Friday didn't welcome him home and there were no half empty cups lying around.

“Hey Mister Stark…”

A man sat on his couch. He was hunched into the corner with his feet off the ground and he wore a familiar faded red out hoodie and mask. The same makeshift mask that the same man had worn six years ago after breaking into Tony's home.

Tony growled. “What the _fuck_ kid! Where have you been? What _happened_.”

“Don't call me kid, I turned twenty _like_ three months ago.”

“What! Maybe I'll start treating you like an adult when you act like one. You're little disappearing act has been all over the news and for all we know you could have been dead. Dead!”

The smaller man stood up and approached. He stood over Tony's height now. It had been awhile since they spoke in person.  
“I need a new suit… Please?” His tone was experimental.

“Who are you?” Tony wouldn’t supply for nothing.

“You have no right to ask that.”

“I'm not a charity. I can’t keep giving and have you not play team.”

Webs was frowning. He could tell from the scrunched fabric that clung to his face.  
“I'm not joining your little club.”

Tony sighed. He needed a drink. “I'm not asking you to. But we need cooperation now more than ever. I can supply you a suit, but you need to agree to my terms.”

Spiderman leaned against the table and folded his arms. “What terms?”

“Answer my questions, relay information, work with us whenever you're really needed. Your useful webs, even with your bratty behaviours.”

Spiderman nodded.

“Follow me then.”

Tony let Webs browse and pick out any suit he fancied from Tony's growing collection of options. Spidermans suit was a simple task. It needed to be flexible, extreme temperature resistant, have web shooters and then the rest was just bonuses. The simplicity of it often leads to Tony trying to one up himself on new suits that would probably never be used but the comfort in having them soothed him enough.  
Tony can remembers Spiderman’s first homemade suit. The fabric offered no protection and the lenses would have shattered into the young heroes eyes if put under the right pressure. It was a disaster. It also was the reason Tony supplied him with a suit in the first place. He felt better knowing the kid was out there at least a little protected.  
The web shooters were smart though. The kid was smart.

“Where have you been?”

Spiderman shrugged. “Civilian business. I have a life outside of the suit you know.”

“Then why do you need a new suit?” Tony asked.

“Old one melted.”

It took a second for Tony to comprehend that. “ _What_.”

“Followed some drug dealers into a warehouse that had just so happened to have walls painted in gasoline. There was a fire and it melted.” His voice didn't waver.

Mental note. Make an enhanced fireproof suit next.

It was no surprise which suit was picked. The newest one on the rack. Looked exactly the same as the old one.

“How well are the heaters in this one? Winter will be here soon.”

Stark Scoffed. “Better than the old one. The A.I has perfect voice recognition and the fabric is as strong as the Hulk's skin. I also assume this one is less likely to… melt.”

Spiderman nodded and after he was dressed Tony spoke again.  
“We've been having trouble for a while. I don't know how much you know about the current number of mutant attacks but it's not good. Seemingly normal people are going on violent rampages and forgetting anything about how they got there. I need you out there helping.”

“Yeah yeah can i go now?”

Tony doesn't understand how someone can be so intelligent and heroic and then act like an emotionless void. “I'm serious. This ain't about the avengers this is about mutants, you're kind kid. Something is happening and we need to know if another rip off of Weapon X is on the rise. Keep a lookout, report your findings. I'm not asking you to investigate, I'm asking for a favour. All right.”

Spider Man shrugged and launched himself out the window.

Ok he takes it back. Tony was very stressed. Tony was a liar and Tony really needed another drink.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind whipped around Peter's body as he swung through the city. He could feel his blood settle as the calm washed over him for the first time in six months.  
Spiderman was back.

Peter couldn't help the yells of excitement he let out as he swung through the early morning.  
He doesn't know how long he travelled around aimlessly. But at a certain point the sun was up and Peter really needed to go home and stretch out the pain in his muscles.

He was back outside his apartment in no time. Suit in a plastic bag he'd taken from Tony.

Peter didn't hate tony. In fact he used to really look up to the man.  
The disrespect started when Peter realised he would always be treated like the baby, the young hero even when he became an adult.  
He knew that some of his behaviours caused him to seem childish. He remembers Natasha calling him nothing more than a child when he argued about not helping with the Venom situation two years ago.  
Maybe if they knew who Spiderman was, knew that he really wasn't anything more than an unemployed, emotionally unstable convicted (innocent) criminal.

But they won't. He won't risk May. He won't risk himself like that. He doesn't have the money to support that decision.  
 _#1 Never Get Caught_ , echoed in his mind again.

Peter needs a job. Tony and Bruce had one asked him if he would work for them. Unfortunately this proposition happened right around the time Peter had noticed them trying to parent and baby him. He’d denied on the grounds that he'd have to reveal his secret identity.

He doesn't regret that decision but thinking of the kind of pay he’d get working for Tony Stark made his soul turn bitter with and chest constrict. Doesn't matter anymore though, what would the Avengers think if they knew he’d been stupid enough to get caught with a bag of drugs. What if they thought he actually was a drug dealer?

Peter sighed and prepared to enter the apartment complex. Huffing in a breath he smelled salt. Looking up he saw the source placed near the door. A piece of paper was hastily stapled to the wall. Small freckled brown stains covered the yellow paper.  
Peter was confused as to why a flyer was carefully speckled in _blood_.

Moving closer Peter read the words out loud,

“ _Hellhouse. Bartender position available, 18+ (no not in a sex thing way)_ ”

Hellhouse was hiring huh? Who cares. Peter had morals. He wouldn't converse and serve criminals and then go out to fight them. Not even if the pay was really good. It was unethical. He was Spiderman. He could find any job he wanted to. He didn't need this.

Ok never mind he _really_ needed this.


	3. Strawberries Ruin The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Peter with his shitty life and horrible communication skills.

Weasel sat on a stool at his empty bar. His laptop sat firmly next to a bottle of scotch. He was trying to distract himself by obtaining his late bartenders autopsy report. Danny’s death had really caused problems lately.

Hellhouse might be a criminal heaven but it was still a business, and Weasel could hardly keep the mercenaries at bay if he had no one to serve him alcohol. How was he supposed to be an arms dealer, information broker and a bartender all at once.

He was honestly surprised no one had shown up for the job by now. Usually when Wade was involved in something results seemed to always arrive faster. 

Weasel had actually brought it up once. A stupid mistake. Deadpool had just kept on babbling on about “ _Movie Magic_ ” and how no one would want to watch the impromptu road trip that really should have been four hours instead of one.

“Excuse me? Are you Weasel?”

Weasel jumped. Looking up to the person standing behind the bar.

Well be careful what you wish for. It was a boy. A boy who could not have been older than eighteen. _What the fuck is a kid doing here?_

“Why are you behind my bar kid?”

“I saw your flyers. Wondering if that job’s still available.”

Weasel was taken aback. He had _standard_ s ok. 

The best he could have hoped for was a heavily tattooed serial arsonist for the job. The boy in front of him wore skinny jeans with a worn out red hoodie and looked like some depressed college freshman. Not to mention the baby face. Why the fuck was this kid in a criminals bar.

“I'm not hiring you.”

The kid _pouted_. “What! Why not.”

“Do you know what kind of people come here? No offence but i don’t think you're cut out for this place.”

“Don't pretend you care. You don't know me or what I can handle.”

Weasel stood up and walked towards the boy. “Again, why are you standing behind my bar. How'd you get the bouncer to let you in. there's no way you're legal.”

The kid rolled his eyes unimpressed. “I’m Twenty.”

He was avoiding the question. Which probably meant that he bribed the bouncer (who was more like Weasels guard while he worked at the bar). It was common knowledge not to bring kids into the criminal world. Weasel personally didn't give a shit but if he were to hire the boy, the probability of finding him dead in an alley was much higher than it would have been for Danny and look how that turned out. He really didn't want to invest in a _lost cause_.

“If you're not gonna answer the question then i'm going to bring you back outside and make sure you and my bouncer you probably bribed both don't have jobs by the end of the day.” 

Weasel started walking towards the door when he heard the,

“No! Wait!” 

Bingo.

“I didn't bribe anyone. I don't have the money for that anyway. I just walked in.” he gestured around the room.

“What's your name kid?”

He looked unimpressed at the word kid. “ _Peter Parke_ r.”

This kid was an idiot. “Well now I'm definitely not hiring you. Don't tell criminals your real name. Get outta here kid.”

Peter jumped over the bar. “You hire criminals right? Come on dude I kinda need this.”

“Of course I hire criminals but what does that matter?”

Peter eyes scrunched up as he looked at the older man like he was an idiot.

Oh… 

_Oh!_

“What, you go to juvie for a fight or something?” 

Peter shook his head. “Got six months in MCC for bringing a kilo or something of drugs to my college class.”

“You were a dealer?” Weasel didn't want to judge but the kid didn't really look like a drug dealer, he was too carefree. Then again he'd gotten caught so.

“No! They weren't even mine…”

Weasel tried to stop himself from feeling sorry for the kid. But those words reminded him of the reason he turned to crime.

“Look it doesn't matter now. I just need to start working and this place is kinda my best bet.”

Weasel knew he could do better than this. There would always be someone else no matter how long he'd have to wait. Even so Peter Parker was getting to him.

“How'd you walk in exactly?” He asked.

“Came from the back.” 

The back? There was no back door. There was only one small window about two metres and a half from the ground.

“You climbed through the window.” Weasel concluded. “How the fuck you manage that? I once saw a grown man crack his skull trying to do that”

Peter shrugged. 

“Okay that was hella vague but at least your learning. Just gonna tell you right of the bat if you're like a mutant or something I don't wanna know and if anyone that comes here while you work wants to know you don't tell them shit. Got it?”

Weasel had to make sure Peter knew this. He'd learned from his ears working with Deadpool that if anyone was vague with information you probably didn't want to or need to know. Knowing his life and the _common tropes_ (as Wade called them) that arose when shit was happening, Peter probably has some _massive secret_ that unless he wanted to get dragged into those problems, would be best left for Peter to deal with.

“While I work?” Peter questioned.

Weasel shrugged and started collecting some bottles. “How many drinks can you make?”

“I'm a fast learner.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter walked out of the building right before it was supposed to open. Weasel had told him to come back at the same time tomorrow to start his first shift.

Peter knew that this job _technically_ wasn't illegal but it went against everything Spiderman stood for. Just stand by serving and ignoring criminals as if he wasn't the one trying to take them down. Then again Spiderman wasn't going to continue existing if Peter didn't eat. 

Peter needed to provide for himself but with his powers and fast metabolism his groceries had started to turn out being a lot over his budget.

When Weasel had told him how much he would be getting paid he almost laughed. A normal bar would never have paid him that much but Weasel had told him a lot of the money was for him to keep his mouth shut about anything he heard from any of the thieves or mercenaries who would most definitely try to impress the crowd with stories from their work.

Peter would keep his mouth shut. To the police _anyway_. What Spiderman knew wouldn't be anyone but the criminals faults.

Peters fingers twitched against his palm trying to find the buttons to his web shooters, a sign he needed to patrol again. Peter used to be able to wear them nearly everyday pretending they were bracelets. But now he couldn't go five minutes in his civvies without his fingers trying to reach for them. He couldn't risk accidentally setting them off in public.

Spiderman was jumping from roof to roof that night. Practising his rooftop transportations without relying on his webs. If he was gonna walk around without them the least he could do was practise more without using them. It was funny how natural they felt. It was almost as if they were apart of his own body, an extension of himself, even though the original ones had been made in a shitty school 3D printer.

He was sitting on a roof near the outskirts of Hell’s Kitchen. The night was silent as Peter tried desperately to hear any form of sirens.

“So you're back in town.” A familiar figure in a red suit sat next to him. Daredevil didn't sound pleased.

Spiderman shrugged. “Figured Stark would have told everyone.”

“He did. What he didn't say was why you were gone.”

Spiderman chuckled. “You wanna know?”

“Even if i did i'd doubt you'd tell me of all people. We work well together but you and Tony have more of a relationship. If he doesn't know I don't think anyone ever will.”

Peter never knew why everyone thought that. A few years back there even were rumours that Spiderman was actually Iron Man’s illegitimate son. Peter had been so close to going to the news himself and disputing the rumour. Peter had parents. And even if they were gone he had May. 

Tony stark would _never_ measure up to Benjamin Parker in Peters eye’s.

“We don't have a ‘relationship’ were barely even co-workers. It’s no ones business where I've been.”

Daredevil shrugged. “I'm not saying anything against that Webs. don't forget I also have a secret identity.”

“I could bet so much money that the Avengers know who you are though.” Spiderman huffed.

“Yeah but that’s because they don't really care who I am. And along as they don't disclose that information then I don't really care that they know. I don't know if you've noticed but they've actually been trying to work well lately. Tony’s been collecting up the vigilantes and getting us all to work well together with the money to support ourselves. He’s even getting Deadpool to play nice.”

Peter burst out laughing. Each breath swiftly moves in and out of his lungs.

“Wow! They have Deadpool? Shit. they must be desperate. They'll do anything to get their fragile team to work. No offence but whatever _vigilante daycare_ they've set up won't hold out in the long run.”

“Look Spiderman I get that you're probably on bad terms with the Avengers but don't let that stop you from helping people. I'm sure they have their reasons for working with Deadpool. Just as they have their reason for working with me.”

Spiderman didn't want to sound like a dick. But he'd wanted to be an Avenger the moment he got his powers. But the moment he found out that meant pride driven infighting and identity reveals. Well maybe it was best to work alone. Especially now. With how his personal life was drifting towards the people he'd have been told to look out for. 

Daredevils head abruptly swung around. 

“There's a drug deal happening, Edge of central park.” He looked to the left. “And a mugging down 9th Ave.”

_Thank the gods for convenient crime to get out of awkward situations._

“I'll take the park.” Spiderman spoke before Daredevil could rebut and swung towards his destination. Listening out for whatever Daredevil had heard. 

Spiderman soon realised why going to the park wasn't really a good idea. There were no tall buildings to scale or roofs the hide on and the trees were either too far apart or low to the ground for him to move. This led to his full blown sprinting across the grass looking for familiar words.

“You got the stuff.”

Spiderman abruptly stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as alarm bells went off inside his head. His spidey sense was working, but it was less a sense and more a painfully loud warning. Dull throbbing in between his ears. 

In Front of him stood three men, tall and built. They all wore black. One was holding out a backpack towards the other two. 

This was familiar, too much for spidey’s liking.

A million different thoughts raced through his mind. 

_Are these the same men from six month ago? Do they know each other? Did they set me on fire? What kind of drugs are they and why do they smell so fucking sweet?_

But one thought drummed louder than the rest. 

_Run!_

Peter doesn't know how he’d gotten home or what had happened. One second he was ready to do some hero ass kicking and then he saw those men, smelt that vomit educing smell. Like a switch in his brain he somehow went from Spiderman to Peter while still in the suit. His limbs ached and groaned but he kept moving. Running from people who definitely weren’t chasing him. But it hadn’t mattered. The moment he saw a building he already had reached his arms out and pulled himself towards the sky. 

He was in Queens and a matter of minutes. He might have reckoned it was his all time record had his breath not have gone short. He forced himself to stop shaking with the wind. Ignored the sweat stuck in his skin tight suit.

Forcing his locked window open Peter didn't think about who might have seen he just went in and pulled down the glass, he was lucky to have not smashed it with the force of his actions. His powers had not settled. 

It was in his quiet enclosed room when Peter had realised what he had just done.

What kind of _hero_ runs away from drug dealers? 

Peter didn't want to look into it. Didn't want to think about the possibility Spiderman was losing his edge. Losing his control. Didn't want to notice how he was safe but still felt the aching in his chest. Could still hear the alarms in his head warning him of impending doom.

He crashed onto the bed despite knowing he wasn't going to sleep.

Peter decided to blame his behaviour on the previous conversation. That was it. He was probably just on edge because he’d spoken with Daredevil. Spiderman just didn't work well with other heroes. That was a far easier reality than any other alternative

Peter could still smell what had been in the bag. The synthetic flavours looming off of the illegal substances.

It smelled like _strawberry_. 


	4. Don't say that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i did not come up with the nickname Mouse for criminal Peter. i have only read about 2 other fics from different creators that used it but i just think it fits with Weasel and ya know House Mice are a thing so.  
> also  
> Yay more Wade! these few chapter have been pretty dialogue heavy which mean there are a lot of spaces between sentences and i'm tryna fix that problem but eh

Peter tried not to make a habit of staring in the mirror. He read somewhere that it could lead to a bad case of narcissism (though many articles also stated that it could cause self hatred). Aunt May had always told Peter to never trust the mirror, for it doesn't show what you see but the opposite. It was a while into Peter's teenage years when he figured out that it was a joke on the fact that mirrors reflections flipped. 

Staring into the mirror had always been a weird experience for Peter. When he was little he could barely see past his nose without glasses and the reflection would make him dizzy. He'd always been relatively skinny (too much for May’s liking) but that's never really been a problem and the only people who had really cared were the kids at school.Peter had not magically gained muscle or a solid physique after he was bitten. Those attributes came within the next following weeks. Suddenly he had the desire to run to school instead of catch the bus, or actually do the push ups during gym.

Looking at himself Peter could barely see any change from his fifteen year old self. His face was still rounded and youthful and his wide eyes almost distracted from the new dark circles. He looked like a boy, not a hero or man or even the young adult he should have been by now.

“May! Where’s my birth certificate?” Peter yelled out as he rummaged through boxes full of paper.

His aunt walked into the room still dressed in her pajamas.

“Why would you need it right now? It's like eight thirty.”

Peter glanced at the clock. It read 12:45.

“I got hired as a bartender yesterday but my employer needs a form of identification and I don't think my expired library card would really help.”

“Oh, I think it's near the photo albums.”

Peter moved over and lifted up the flap of the box next to him. Sure enough there was the blue cylinder nudged in between his baby photos and Ben and Mays wedding album.

“So you got hired huh? Where about is it?” May asked.

Peter shrugged. “Somewhere around Manhattan, I can't remember specifics but it's a little close to Gary’s Garage. You know the one from those light night ads.” 

May raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that place is safe? I heard Linda talking about a police standoff that happened around there.”

Peter didn't like when May worried but unlike Stark and Weasel he couldn't blame her. Who would she have let if not him? It wasn't hard to understand that if Peter had never gotten powers he would be a bigger mess of a person than he already was. He probably would have lost his motivation to go to school if he hadn't gotten bitten and been scared to lose that normality. 

“Don't worry about it May. it's not even that bad anyway.”

 _It was._ Peter opted to enter the Hellhouse through the back window _again_. He guessed it was because he didn't want anyone to know he worked there even though there was a bond to be a shit ton of criminals he’s going to willingly serve.

“Weasel! I'm here!” Peter yelled out. The lanky man whipped his head around to face where Peter had entered in the tiny kitchen.

“Kid! You look like some pretentious gymnast, you're gonna enter like that every time?” Weasel said. Peter shrugged and handed his papers to Weasel. “Stop calling me kid and maybe i'll go through the front.”

Weasel looked at the birth certificate. Nodding as he placed it in his bag to give back to Peter later. “Well speaking of what to call you, you realise you need an alias right?”

Peter shot his new boss a questioning look.

Weasel sighed, “look i know it doesn't seem like it’ll help but everyone round here not knowing your name it for the best. So what're you thinking?”

Peter almost said Spiderman, but he figured that would be a little too on the nose.

“I don't care, you choose.”

Weasel nodded as he handed Peter his uniform and name tag.

“Good choice because I already decided. Here you go.” Peter looked down at the tag. The small black pin read _House Mouse_ in red. Peter squinted trying to understand what the nickname meant. At least Spiderman made sense.

“House Mouse? I don't get it.” 

“Dude. This is the Hell _house_ and you work for a dude named Weasel. I figured it'd fit.”

 _Oh_. 

“We have matching names!” Peter exclaimed.

“ _And_ you ruined it. Good job Mouse, you're fired.”

“No! No, I think it's cool! Come on Weas don't walk away” Peter couldn't stop the laugh that spilled out of his chest.

It was midday and men and women were already spilling into the bar. Of course Peter knew this was because it was less of a bar and more of a criminal hangout where mercenaries and thieves would most likely take up jobs. This reason didn't stop them all from drinking though.

Peter was pouring a glass for black haired women he assumed was in her late forties. She spoke loudly to a group of men in black masks behind her.

“And so like any good gentleman would he lead me right to his car. Almost covered me in vile when he saw the knife. I almost feel bad for his wife with the mess of a body i left her, well i would if _she_ hadn't been the one to call in the hit!” The hit-woman bellowed.

Peter couldn't not stare as she recalled her story. The moment they walked in his spidey sense had tingled down his arms. The black clothing had definitely put him on edge, ( _not that Peter would admit that. What drug dealers? Last night did not happen thank you very much_ ) thankfully he had no sudden urge to run so he just sat there and pretended to look around. This proved difficult, usually Peter had a mask on and didn’t have to worry about where his eyes were going when being around dangerous people.

“Mouse, just ignore it. Whatever anyone says I can assure you that you don't want or need to know.” Weasel spoke while looking at his phone, “I have a friend coming round soon, go to the back fridge and get a bottle out, preferably an off one.”

He wasn't sure if wine could go off. “Yeah alright.”

There was a wide range of different types of alcohol around the bar (though it seemed everyone in house went for whiskey or vodka). The back fridge was a little different, that being it was actually filled with old take out, sodas and one full bottle of whiskey. Assuming the whiskey was what Weasel had been referring to he pulled it out and slowly walked back to the bar. He kept his head facing the wall of bottles and avoided looking at the criminals around him. He walked over to his boss and placed the bottle down. Peter turned around to rummage for a misplaced cloth. Weasel was leaning against the bar nodding along to a loud male voice, louder than anyone who had been in that day. 

“I'm telling you Weas! Captain America, man of my wet dreams, let me use his shield!”

Peters head poked up as he found the Gray cloth.

“Wow. it's basically a marriage proposal.”

“I know right! He was all like-”

Peter turned around to see no one other than Deadpool. His body bore his tight fitting suit and his mask almost seemed to have widened eyes. Deadpool stopped his sentence and looked Peter up and down as the new bartender tilted his head confused.

“Weasel?”

Weas smirked down at his phone. “Yes Wade?”

“Why is there a fifteen year old behind the bar?” Deadpool asked accusingly.

“The twenty year old behind my bar is Mouse. Hired him yesterday. Mouse That’s Wade.”

Peter poured Deadpool a drink while trying to process. Deadpool was someone Peter figured he'd never meet. He already had another red themed ‘hero’ that started with the letter D that annoyed the hell outta him, and Daredevil didn't even speak that much. Tony had once warned him to stay away from him. Told Peter how trigger happy and loud mouthed Deadpool was and that a kid like him should stick to Queens and never seek out the type of company men like Deadpool and Weasel would provide. _Well look at life know Mr Stark_. 

“More like Bambi Jesus! look how large his eyes are. I feel like i'm looking at a human cinnamon roll. That guys the definition of Jail-bait”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You realise I'm right here?” he placed down the glass and turned to his boss. “Is he even aloud in here anymore? I heard he was some kindergarten Avenger or something.”

“You try stopping this guy, it's about as easy as killing him.”

“Ow Bambi! Your hurtful words are killing me softly,” Deadpool Lowered his voice, “But I can think of some ways to make me feel better.” he took a sip of his drink. _Wasn't he just going on about how Peter was Jail-bait?_

No one had ever blatantly flirted with Peter before. At least he thought it was flirting. What if it wasn't? What was he supposed to do when a mass murderer flings innuendos over at you across a bar. Peter flushed.

“Great Wade way to seem like a grade A perv. I think you broke him.”

“Oh shut it Weas.” Peter hissed. embarrassed at his pink cheeks

“Wow thought i had at least a couple more hours before you lost all respect for me.”

Deadpool’s smile rose scrunching up his mask. “Dude I don't think anyone has respect for you. You look like the target demographic for tentacle hentai.” 

“And you look like a deprived burn victim, check yourself.” Weasel started to walk towards another man near the bar. As Wade yelled out “Low blow!”

Peter pretended to clean a glass as the mercenary turned towards him. “You know i'm somewhat of a hero myself and i really should make sure your legal.”

“Why the hell did you phrase it like that, and legal for what exactly?” 

Deadpool raised an eyebrow through his mask. How the fuck does that work? “Avoiding the question. That's a bad sign.”

Peter (honest to god) giggled, “I'm pretty sure you only want to know my age to make sure whatever deeply disturbing thoughts you're having about me in that head of yours are somewhat justified.”

“Wow, am I that easy to read? Guess being a kindergarten Avenger has softened my game.”

“Well that's the first time I've ever heard a man admit to me he was soft.” Peter joked. 

It might have been a little weird but the way Deadpool stiffened made Peter bubble up another laugh. He didn't really know what to think of Wade. A year ago the guy being a contract killer would have put him on Peters list of people to never go near, now life was different (It was shit) and somehow Wade was working for Tony and Steve. He was still probably a trigger happy anti hero but he was working for good and that would have made nineteen year old Peter more likely to like Deadpool. 

But then the last six months happened and Peer had no clue where he stood on anything anymore. It was like he was becoming a person again. A traumatised, dim, too powerful for his own good new person.

Peter could admit that he liked banter though. It was always his favourite part about Spiderman, seeming braver than he was.

“Wow baby boy, you've just figured out my dark and tragic backstory, Erectile dysfunction.”

Peter smiled. He heard laughter. 

Then he heard _sirens._ And Peter couldn't tell if they were inside his head or not. It seemed almost instantly the bar was empty and Deadpool was nowhere to be seen. Peter tried to listen for more. Tried to stay still and figure out what was happening and how to get to his suit as quickly as possible but he was quickly grabbed by the colour and dragged to the back window by Weasel.

“Wait! he tried to argue.

“No wait! Get home as quickly as you can, Wade said he saw an explosion so be careful!” Weasel quickly hissed and pushed Peter back.

Peter didn't have a choice but to climb down the wall. If only he had his web shooters. He could probably get home within minutes. Peter knew it was stupid to try and get to the street to see what was going on without his suit or web shooters. So many bad things could happen depending on the situation. But like that had ever stopped him before.


	5. Morals Suck But You Love It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes some choices... Wade is a little useless but that's fine and the Avengers are there... kinda.

Jaden Roberts was a forensic pathologist. She examined corpses for a living, specifically mutant corpses. She was proud to say that this profession had not completely ruined her mental state like it had many of her coworkers. Autopsies on human bodies were one thing, adding in all sorts of wacky abilities and you can get some pretty disheartening bodies to examine and look at. Especially when most of the bodies Jaden and her coworkers examined were criminals or suspected murder victims. 

It wasn't a clean or fun job in the slightest but it got food on the table and was Jade to flush all those years in medical school down the toilet.

It was around midday when they were told to examine one specific unmanned mutant.

This man was peculiar in the fact that he had giant organic bird wings sprouting out of his back, they had to set his body along three tables just to have enough room for the wings to stretch.

According to the report he had died in hospital due to a hostage situation and him being shot by police, but the coroner suspected that something else had assisted in the quick death.

Jade was using her shears to pull back his chest and look inside for the bullet. She had cut a Y shaped incision that started at his shoulder and went along his stomach. Everything inside his chest looked fine for a dead body. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something shiny.

Looking down further she was shocked by what she saw.

His flesh was bubbling. 

“Kate! Look at this” she yelled out.

The small gurgling sounds became louder as she pulled the flesh open more for her coworkers prying eyes.

The Blood was pink. Not in a natural maroon way, but right. Like a child crayons. The bubbles rose from his chest and once they reached out into the air his wings twitched upwards.

“The fuck?”

That's when Jade noticed that the pink bubbles weren't rising… they were consuming. His flesh disappeared and sizzled away as it consumed and ate at his own body.

“Get Out!”

They had no choice but to leave. Watch from afar as their equipment and corpse disappeared beneath the bubbles. As her coworkers fused Jade wondered. What was someone doing with that sort of substance sitting inside of them? Just waiting for what she presumed was air to set it off. It was in his veins. She kept on thinking and thinking. The smell coming off seeped through her mask. And it was sickeningly sweet. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Wade Wilson’s life has gone a little off the rails…

Well more like back on the rails, if you were going by the Avengers definition anyway. When Tin-Can had approached him he basically laughed in the billionaires face. Who was he to ask a mercenary to stop well, ‘ _ un-aliving people _ ’ being ‘ _ trigger happy _ ’ and ‘ _ contract killing _ ’ (even if he never really did sign contracts). 

He’s Deadpool! What else is he supposed to do if not that? In his mind, nothing would ever _ -ever _ convince him to stop doing what was his equivalent of self help meditation.

Then a couple of zeros were added to his bank account and the information that they were gonna hire a certain few other red themed vigilantes. Also meeting Captain America was pretty cool even for the Canadian vigilante.

Fighting against what he used to be wasn't so bad. It's not like he had magically grown a moral compass, but following his loose set of rules was pretty easy and hey, what Cap didn’t know wouldn't hurt him. Sure the whole “Spiderman’s missing” situation was a little shitty. The amount of times Wade was kicked out of a meeting because the conversation turned to “finding Webs” plans that they definitely didn't trust him with was more than he could count on one hand. No one had even bothered to tell him his favourite spider was back from hiatus.

It seemed as if the street was shaking. As the roads and pathways emptied Wade could see how much more disorderly his surroundings were. Pink light fell around him though it seemed to come from nowhere and the building looked to lean away from each other though nothing had moved. Wade climbed up the roof of a building and looked to where the commotion had come from. Loud obnoxious scuttering could be heard in the near distance. Deadpool was thankful to see his Favorited man with a shield on a nearby rooftop. Running up to Steve, Wade leaned down to see what Captain America was looking at.

Iron Man was fighting a giant pink spider. Fuzzy legs cracked concrete and it seemed a hundred eyes whizzed in all directions.

“Should we help him?” Wade asked.

Steve side eyed Deadpool. “ _ I _ am waiting for the signal-”

“What signal?”

Steve continued, “-and _ you _ are going to go help any hurt civilians.”

Deadpool started to argue but in a quick flash Cap had jumped off the roof towards the spider. Wade sighed. There were no civilians around anyway because they'd all left the moment that  _ thing _ showed up. 

Steve grunted as one of the legs pushed him back. “Tony! What is this thing?”

Tony landed on the ground watching as the large arachnid tried to navigate the street. “I don't know! One second the slum was slumming the next I heard this thing’s making its way to Manhattan.”

Steve threw his shield towards it’s hind legs. “The skins to tough, I can’t get through.”

Tony hovered up again. “Get Banner down here.”

Peter knew trying to find whatever had his nerves buzzing around was probably a bad idea. He didn't have his suit or web shooters and whatever was around felt like a big enough of a threat for at least a vigilante to deal with. There was no reason for Peter Parker to seek out whatever was causing the commotion.

Around the corner he saw Iron man, Captain america and the Hulk fighting what his sense had been screaming at him about. The spider was as big as a building. It was bulky and strong and had massive silk forming around pulling buildings. With the commotion it seemed to have gotten silk stuck on its front legs. The large spider was plucking the web’s. Each little strung of the web shivered through Peter's core.

_ Help. Please anyone! _

Iron man blasted its abdomen. Nothing bled but the plucking became hasty.

_ Please… _

Peter didn't think it through. Didn't even notice when he started running towards the spider. Peter was small and hidden by the spider as he quickly ended up near her legs. He looked around hurriedly as he grabbed onto her legs feeling for some silk. When he found some he slowly plucked. He doesn't know how but the words came out.

_ Don't worry. I'm here. _

Her legs jerked in shock for a moment before she looked down to see Peter. He was still. Her eyes bore into him. She was scared and wanted the help. She didn't want to bite him. Didn't want to chuck him down her throat but she was  _ so  _ hungry. She leaned down fangs at the ready.

Deadpool was surprised to see Mouse was still around. His surprise turned to worry as he saw the monster lean down to presumably try to eat him. Deadpool threw a katana into its eye. It reeled back in agony but not before its legs pushed the small civilian to the ground. Wade almost gagged as Mouse's head hit the concrete. 

Cap yelled out as he saw what had happened. “Wade! Civilian!”

Deadpool rushed over to the unconscious man. Mouse's eyes dropped and he groaned on the ground. He was still breathing. Deadpool looked the bartender up and down.

“Still alive!”

Iron man decided that enough was enough. As the spider struggled with the sword in its eye Tony aimed his repulsors towards its head. Then the unexpected happened. The spider shrunk. It grew smaller and smaller. And as it shrunk Tony saw what it turned into. A girl. No more than thirteen. Deadpool's katana dropped to the ground and the girl fell. Another spider fell unconscious. 

Cap looked towards Tony. “That’s a…”

Deadpool laughed. “ _Holy shit_! You almost killed a preteen. And you think i'm bad?”

Tony stood in silence as Bruce slung on a coat and went to pick up the girl. 

Steve looked towards Peter. “We need to get him to a hospital.

“No.” Deadpool blurted out.

Wade knew what kind of person you had to be to work for Weasel. He was one of them. Even if Mouse looked cute as a button he knew something was probably going on and that any type of criminal around the Hell House would refuse a hospital. Mouse probably didn’t even have insurance.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Deadpool lifted Mouse into his arms. Running excuses through his mind. “He’s not hurt that badly, anyway I know this area, let's just say he probably would rather not. Not many people here can really afford insurance.”

The three Avengers were about to argue that cost wouldn't be a problem but it seemed in an instant Deadpool had disappeared with the civilian that seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Tony squinted in thought.

Wade figured taking the guy he’d met just that day to his apartment was probably a tad creepy but he figured it wasn't as bad as asking Weasel to find out here the guy lived so he figured his bleach smelling couch would be enough for now. 

Mouse definitely had a concussion, but other than that nothing seemed too wrong. Wade closed the blinds and darkened the lights in the room. He knew from experience waking up with a concussion in bright places was not exactly that fun.

Mouse groaned in his sleep. He somehow still carried himself while unconscious and in pain. Wade wondered if he looked like an energetic crazy person while he slept. Wade also wondered why the hell Mouse was even near that spider to begin with. How had he gotten there without even the Avengers noticing him. Was he always there? He couldn't have been seeing as Wade had seen him just five minutes before the spider fight and that it was a good two blocks away from the bar.

Mouse was fit. Probably a good runner. But the timing just didn't add up.

Wade decided to think about that later and go looking for something to eat. He wondered if Mouse liked burritos, he seems like a burrito guy.

Wade quietly left the apartment making sure not to wake his unexpected guest. He returned ten minutes later with a bag full of three different kinds of street food. Opening the door he was surprised to see the lights on. Was Mouse awake? Wade found that yes he was. He was also gone. A heavily concussed guy was wandering around New York City after being attacked by a giant spider. Deapool hurried to his phone on the counter. He opened his home security app and quickly worked his way through the footage.

It all looked normal at first. Too normal. Mouse opened his eyes in the dark room. Once he was up and had his bearing he moved around the room and turned the light on. Wade saw Mouse glance at one of his guns he’d left on the ground.

“Oops”

Mouse jumped back and quickly hurried for the door. Once he was outta sight of the camera, Wade switched to the hall security to see where he’d gone. That's when things became less normal. One second Mouse was in frame the next the hall was empty. Each camera he switched to showed an empty hallway. No one was on the stairs or elevator. The guy had just…  _ disappeared _ . Poof.  _ Gone _ .

Wade had seen weirder things. More than he could name with both hands. But for some reason this nagged at him more than the boxes.

“What the-”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter couldn't stop thinking about the spider. She was in distress but he could tell she was also running on instinct. He shouldn't be worried about her. She tried to bite his head off. Then again she was young, just a girl. Peter doesn't know how but he could tell. 

He’s always been aware that a spider bite gave him powers. It is his theme. But Peter never really had spider powers. Today was different though. He could speak to her, even if she didn't listen he still could. He could even hear what she was trying to communicate. 

Now she was in the Avengers hands. 

Could anyone really blame him for worrying about her. Peter was just a child when he got involved with the Avengers. Tony knew how old Spiderman was and yet he still let a kid fight. Peter had thought it was cool at the time. Fun to be treated like that. Now it just kinda made him feel vulnerable. A little sick to his stomach. What would they do to her. They wouldn't kill her. Not with Bruce and Clint there and even Tony had his limits but he also knew once Shield got a hold of her no one could stop whatever horrors that kid would soon face.

“Peter! Help me make dinner?”

Peter washed his face in the bathroom sink. “Just a moment, May!”

Peter needed to speak to the girl. Find out why she smelled like the sickly strawberries and what had caused her to freak out. He needed to make sure she was safe. He didn't want to speak to the Avengers so soon but this felt important.

The thought of that girl calling for help made his spine shiver. Sometimes Peter wished he was like Deadpool or the Hulk. Wished he didn't feel when he saw the type of stuff that made his fingers twitch town and eyes whizz around.

“Peter!”

“Coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took awhile ya know world wide pandemic and school go hand in hand but hey i'm here i'm queer and i got no fear.


	6. Many Conversation We All Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter does his job with a distraction on his mind. The Avengers need group therapy to fix their communication issues. Wade is a babe whats new.

Weasel wasn't curious by nature. In Fact he would rather not know the very gruesome details of your last job or what you ex was like in bed  _ thank you very much. _

Knowing things about people and listening to random details was mentally draining for a man such as him. Weasel never used to care about the secrets people kept, because he never needed to. His job now on the other hand? He wouldn’t survive without the information he holds. To get the information he needs means having to notice the little things. Notice the way someone's eyes move to the side or what they avoid in conversation. This meant that no he wasn't curious by nature but out of necessity.

So yeah, you can bet your ass he was going to look into the curious case of his criminally confusing bartender. 

The first thing Weasel looked into was the surveillance footage of the back of his building. Watching Mouse effortlessly launch himself into a two metre high window with no dumpsters to jump on was really a sight. It was also pretty concerning in the fact that it was unusual but had no real ground for any sort of information on Peter. Apparently Peter had been a part time ballet student so maybe he was just really athletic. That explanation made perfect sense and yet it still didn't feel right. Not when Mouse avoided all conversations about said athletic behaviour.

But there was nothing else to find. Peter had been a good student with one mistake on his record and nothing else out of place. So that had been that.

Then Wade had called him a few hours after the spider attack.

“You’ll never guess what happend.”

“Death finally stuck?”

“Har har. No actually you're cute as a button bartender may have sorta gotten involved in the attack today and I may have taken him home.”

Weasel stayed stoic. “What the fuck! How, what and why dude. Oh my god please don't tell me you're perving on him now.”

Wade faked a chuckle. “I wish. Yeah no he actually kind of disappeared? Let me send you the footage.”

The video on its own was also not too bad. It was the context of… well  _ everything _ . Sure Mouse could have just ran away at a convenient time where the cameras might malfunction and not show him but Wade had multiple cameras in the hallways (thanks to Weasel) and for none of them to show him leaving through any of the exits on a five story building. Weasel could safely put down another dot on his  _ why my bartenders bartenders probably a mutant  _ list.

Weasel saved the video for later. “Okay well that's weird but why are you coming to me about this?”

Wade was silent for a moment, then he wasn’t. “Looksie dude. It doesn’t feel right, I mean not in a  _ he could be shifty  _ kinda way because let's be honest he is far too cute for that I don't care what crime he may have committed for you to hire him he’s innocent as pie. I just think something could be up. What if he can turn  _ invisible? _ What if he's a  _ mutant magnet _ and that's why he was so close to spider-pink!”

Weasel was getting a headache. “Oh my god shut up. Look I honestly don't care about whatever's going on with my bartender as long as he does his job and doesn't die like the last one.”

“He could have died. I'm like 99.99% sure he has some form of a concussion.” Wade replied.

Weasel shrugged and murmured back into the worn out burner phone. “As long as he shows up to work he can get stabbed for all I care.”

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Peter Parker did in fact have a concussion. Said concussion lasted about four hours before healing into a small buzz in the back of his head but it was a concussion nonetheless. Peter lightly tapped his forehead and slowly moved his fingers around his scalp, careful not to stick. Nothing seemed that off and the small buzz wasn’t even that noticeable. So Peter did what Peter does best. Ignored the health problems and rushed off to whatever he had planned.

Peter put on his shitty (probably blood stained) bartender clothes and was soon on his way to work. The walk was  _ unusual _ to lay the least. New York always was a little off after Avenger level shenanigans. It’s not like the world stopped. There was still traffic and normal people walking around without a second thought on the mutant attack. The only way to describe it was like a beehive. Sure beehives are probably pretty loud but compared to the noise of a city it's nothing. Beehives were busy but in the grand scheme of things they were just bugs. And that's what the city was like today.

Peter walked through the front door. It always baffled him how many people frequented the bar during the daytime (even if most of the patrons were here on criminal business) he really wondered if he was actually needed to bar tend or to just stand there and wipe glasses when Weasel didn’t want to.

Thankfully his boss didn’t talk to him as he hung up his back and prepared himself to ignore whatever he will inevitably hear at the bar. 

Peter started to wipe down the dirty bar when a familiar voice forced its way into his brain.

Deadpool sat at the bar and leaned as close as he could to the bartender. “ _ Pinkie! _ Baby little magnet man! I've been worried sick about you ever since your disappearing act yesterday.”

This confused Peter. “Pinkie? Magnet Man? I'm sorry  _ disappearing _ act? I don’t follow.”

Deadpool moved his hand around as he spoke. “Pinkie, get it? Like the dead baby mice people feed to snakes and you're a mouse but saying it out loud makes the cute nickname a little more grim.” Wade didn't even take a breath as he continued, “Anyway sorry about the _ gun  _ thing yesterday. I know I'm not _ really _ the best person to bring some civilians home but I figured you wouldn’t want a hospital or god forbid be taken to the  _ Avengers tower _ so i did what I thought was best. Again sorry if that made you uncomfortable.”

_ Oh _ . To be honest Peter hadn't actually thought about the fact that he’d woken up on a stranger's house and immediately bounced. He hated to admit it but things like that were a little too common in his daily life. In all honesty he mainly remembers waking up and then jumping out of the closest window he saw.

“Oh don't apologise Wade, I work in this dump so I can appreciate the effort.”

Weasel pretended to be offended. “Hey! Don't talk about my dump like that.”

Wade focused on a different aspect of that sentence. His voice lowered in pitch as he cooed at Peter. “ _ Awww  _ you called me Wade. Does that mean we're on a first name basis?” 

“ _ No. _ ” both Mouse and Weasel hissed.

Deadpool put his hands up in surrender. “You break my heart. I guess Bambi will suffice.” 

Mouse rolled his eyes. “You never answered why you still come to this very non Avengers hangout.”

“You never answered why you didn't run away from the spider-girl yesterday and instead almost got your head bitten off.” Wade replied.

Weasel looked up from his laptop. “What!”

Mouse shrugged. “You never asked.”

Weasel couldn't believe he ever willingly worked with (maybe) mutants. “Well I _ ’m _ asking now.”

Peter only then realised that he had accidentally talked himself into a corner. _ Where was his spidey sense when you needed it?  _ It would have been appreciated thirty seconds ago but here it was now in the form of one word bouncing around his skull.    
_ Deny Deny Deny. _

“I don’t understand the question.”

Weasel laughed. “Not much is left to the imagination dude. Giant spider, you're there, you are supposed to sneak home. You're a criminal that works in a bar run by criminals found near a giant pink spider. I'm just saying, the fuck.”

Peter fidgeted. He was so much better at lying when he wore a mask. Maybe he should consider getting a mask for Mouse, maybe he'd look a lot more dangerous and wouldn't draw in people like Deadpool (not that he was really complaining) and it would probably up his intimidation factor. Spiderman wasn't really respected by higher up heroes normally but at least they figured he was competent enough to do the vigilante work. Peter highly doubted he’d be more respected and intimidating if the world knew Spiderman was a twenty year old autistic college dropout who had recently postponed his sexuality/identity crisis due to his brief time in jail. 

Then again no one would really trust Spiderman if they found out he was legitimately thinking of creating a (more) illegal alter ego just so he could bar tend without being cornerd by his shitty lying abilities. 

Wade could see the inner spiral happening in Mouse’s big brown eyes and busted his voice back into the centre of attention. “Look as long as you're ok we don't have to look too much into it. My mind has kinda been more on the fact that the giant pink spider was a little girl.”

Peter perked up. “Little girl?”

“Yeah she’s kinda like the hulk but instead of a genius with anger issues it's a preteen with fangs and eight legs.”

Weasel pondered. “Do spiders have fangs or pincers?”

“I think it’s fangs. Pretty scary looking. Especially when she’s trying to bite Mouse's head off.” Wade replied.

Peter tried to be subtle. Getting info on the girl from the only person affiliated with the Avengers he was willing to talk to shouldn't be so hard. Right?

“Where is she?”

Wade raised his eyebrows under the mask as if to say  _ what? _

Peter coughed and continued. “I mean she's as you said she’s just a kid. What's gonna happen to her? If she's a mutant then it's a worry where Shield might send her.”

Deadpool had thought about this. A part of him was angry at the girl for almost taking away his new eye candy but another part knew that she was just a kid. A mutant kid with probably a whole lotta unlocked tragic backstory and those facts made the situation a little more complicated. Wade knew how mutants were treated, fuck he knew exactly how criminal mutants were treated. The fact that she was just a kid didn't make him feel any better as the Avengers had told him basically nothing on what they were to do with her. He figured this was because of his crude joke Tony didn't seem to appreciate. 

Deapool sighed. “Yeah i'm a little worried too. Unfortunately all i know is that in the meantime she's being kept and interrogated at the tower.”

Weasel replied. “Interrogated?”

“I mean why else would they want her at the tower. I have a feeling they think shes apart of something bigger, especially with all these mutant attacks coming out of nowhere. But even out of all of them this kid held up against Iron Man, Cap and Banner. So yeah probably interrogated, at least from my point of view.”

Mouse nodded. He figured she was at the tower but he had to be sure. He didn't want to break in just to find nothing and have to explain to the other heroes why he didn't just walk through the front door. He wasn't sure a mask would help save him from that kind of embarrassment.

Mouse glanced at the clock positioned on the wall. It was white with cheap plastic and like everything else in the Hell House it was stained with unknown substances. Peter hadn’t been working for long but he couldn't wait to leave. His middle fingers eagerly tapped his palm. He glanced back wanting to ask Deadpool another question but the masked man was gone.

Weasel paid it no mind. 

“Does he always do that?”

“Yep.”

Peter wondered what Deadpool was heading to do. He hoped it wasn't to kill a mark. Peter shook his head  _ no. _ Wade worked for Tony now. He didn't know if that made the man better or worse. A few years ago he probably would have praised the (ex)mercenary for working for the side of good...but then again a few years ago Peter Parker had not fully realised that massive corporations and intelligence agencies were not actually moral or  _ good _ . He hadn't realised that he couldn't just  _ trust  _ someone to be good, he didn't know they had to prove it. And maybe Deadpool was proving it and Peter was just bitter because he didn't particularly like the avengers due to personal reasons. Peter didn't know what to think about Wade.

Deadpool was funny. Funny in a weird way where some of it was funny to Darker prison ready Peter and some was funny to Spiderman Peter ( _ yes  _ he was in fact  _ aware  _ that every side of him was the same person but it was easier to separate them).

Deadpool had also killed people, something Peter had never done. Peter knew sometimes heroes just lost people or made accidents but unlike a lot of vigilantes and heroes Peter had never actually killed someone, this fact also made him think about why he wasn't worried about the walking killing machine. The worrying part was the fact that Peter wasn't that worried.

Wade was something, Peter didn't know what but he found himself intrigued, he found himself easily ignoring his finger taps and the light buzz in his head as he pictured Wade's obnoxious laugh. It seemed Peter was Intrigued enough that thoughts about the well built anti-hero kept him occupied his entire shift.

Weasel was impressed at the kids' silence seeing as the shithead seemed to always have some sarcastic comment.  _ No _ he was  _ definitely not _ worried the kid may still have a concussion even if he may have abilities, he was impressed. _ Yep that was it. _

He patted Mouse on the shoulder. “Well Pinkie you survived another day here. I'm surprised seeing as you seem to lack basic self preservation skills but whatever. Go home and rest so you don’t look like you actually have a concussion tomorrow.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


As Spiderman swung towards the tower he realised that there was no fucking way he could break in and find the spider-girl without getting caught, and he really didn't want to explain anything to tony. What he was actually hiding Peter didn't know. He figured talking to the spider that smelled of the thing that ruined his civilian life might help him find that. But it could also lead to another arrest if he wasn't careful.

So he knocked on the window instead.

Steve Rogers was pacing around the common room. He waited for the egg timer to buzz off in the kitchen even if eleven at night wasn't a very practical time to be making dinner.

Steve was expecting the sound of an annoying timer to be the next noise he heard, not a polite knock on the eighty eight story window. Steve instinctively ducked down then glanced at the perpetrator.

_ ‘Spiderman!” _

Steve had no idea the windows opened like that (then again if Spiderman was eventually going to work with them the window was probably his own personal door. Like Clint and the vents).

“What are you doing here kid?”

Spiderman brushed himself off. “Don't call me kid.”

“Tony’s probably in his lab. No one here really sleeps as you can see.” Steve referred to himself and he pulled his casserole out of the oven.

Spiderman shifted. “Umm… actually i wanted to talk to you.”

Steve's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never really interacted with Spiderman when Tony wasn’t around. He assumed Spiderman wasn’t fond of any of them even though he didn't really understand why as they all seemed to have the same morals and beliefs… ok well he did understand the not wanting to be called kid thing but that was a habit picked up from Tony.

“Oh ok. What'd you want to talk about.”

Peter internally screamed at himself. Thinking on the spot Peter blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“I think drugs are the reason mutants are going all… um feral?”

Steve cut himself and spiderman a slice. “What?”

“Uhh. Well I know Tony probably already has some idea of that but i've been around some of these attacks and they all have this specific smell. The same smell that I'm aware drug dealers have been harabouring around for a little while.”

Steve nodded. It made sense. But something else didn't make sense. “Smell? Does your suit have enhanced sensors or something?”

Peter was taken aback for a second. “Umm no? You do realise my abilities are biological right? I don't actually need my suit, it's more like an enhancement.”

Steve did not like anything from those statements. “What? Tony said he'd made your suit like a mini Iron Man. He said that your webs were like biotech or something.”

“Well that's true but most of the abilities I rely on are ‘natural’ y'know like you but different. I have super strength but then like an internal danger warning along with some microscopic hairs that make sure I'm able to climb on walls and stiff. Good hearing and smell just kinda got lumped in there i guess.” Peter shrugged. 

He didn't really care about disclosing the fact that his powers weren't suit based cause 1) he figured tony had informed everyone and 2) it's not like Peter Parker was a known mutant so disclosing useless information didn't really weigh on his conscience.

Steve thought all that information was actually in his opinion pretty darn important and he knew him and Tony would talk about this later. Tony didn't have the right to leave the team in the dark about a vigilante’s powers even if Tony had a soft spot for said vigilante.

Steve shook his head. “Ok well that's good to know i guess. Is there anything else? A name or place I could look into?”

Spiderman replied, “No i'm still looking into that i just wanted to tell someone in case anything goes south. Um, I think i'll leave. Do you think I could quickly use the bathroom? I'm a little ways away from home.”

Steve nodded remembering Tony mentioning that the spider was based mainly in queens. “Go right ahead. Down the hall to your left then right then continue forward.”

Spiderman bounced off and saluted the captain as he left. Steve wondered if that was out of respect or was made to be a joke. He'd seen Deadpool salute in weird situations plenty of times before that he just couldn't tell anymore.

Peter let out a breath one he was out of earshot. The humming in his head was always consistent whenever he entered the Tower, but it was definitely worse when talking to Avengers alone.

_ Ok Siderman think! Where would I keep a spider prisoner if I was Tony?  _

A small voice inside Peter's mind said Up. Spiderman shrugged as he entered the elevator. Looking at the buttons for each floor Spiderman was still unsure what to press. He was thankful the towers AI had not spoken to him. Peter closed his eyes and waited. He moved his hand up and down the buttons without looking. Then he felt a  _ Ting _ . he pressed the button and felt the elevator gracefully rise.

The Elevator stopped but the door didn't open. Peter opened his eyes and saw the problem. It wanted a password so he could enter the floor. Unfortunately his little spider sense trick didn't work well with long convoluted passwords. Thankfully the Spidersuit had some benefits with hand sensors. They didn't use fingerprints but they let him in on most floors. Peter did realise that once he put his palm down the Avengers would soon figure out that he was sneaking into their holding cells but Steve already knew he was in the building so he guessed he didn't have much time anyway. 

As soon as he put his hand down the door opened.

Peter was almost sick at the obnoxious white walls. In the middle of the exceedingly large room was a little girl. She laid on the ground facing the ceiling. She wore a red jumpsuit and was encased in a glassy clear container, her ebony black hair was almost hurriedly cut short and she tapped her fingers impatiently on the ground. Her prison almost looked like a very large glass had been struck upon her and caught up in it. Peter was tempted to leave. The white made his eyes blink out sweat and tears. But he continued forwards.

The girl's head quickly snapped to face him. Her guard was up as she looked him up and down. She analysed him and he raised his hands up even though she was the one in a cage.

She was quickly on her feet in a defensive position.

Peter smiled even though he was wearing a mask. “Hey it ok. I'm not here to hurt you.”

The girls furrowed her eyebrows and her squinted eyes seemed to glaze pink.

“Doesn't matter if you are.  _ I'd bite your head off  _ before you even get the chance.” She hissed. 

Peter nodded. “I don't doubt that,” and he meant it. He still felt the buzz in his head.

The girl deflated a little. “I mean. It's not like I want to do that but... Come any closer and see what happens.”

Spiderman didn't want to push her too far out of her comfort zone. She already had to deal with this awful room so the least he could do was give her space. He knew he had limited time but still he sat himself cross legged on the ground a good distance away from the glass.

“You know… I'm a spider too.” He stated.

She scoffed, “We are nothing alike.”

“I never said that. But even if we were we wouldn't really know. I know nothing about you. That's why I was wondering if maybe we could talk?”

“Talk about what?”

“Well… what’s your name?”

The girl looked around the room before She answered. “Quin…”

“Well I'm Spiderman. I'd tell you a nickname or something if i knew that this room didn't have cameras. Gotta keep my identity under wraps you know.” Peter was a little worried about how much time he had. He was also worried that he didn't know how to talk to other mutants, let alone mutant children. Quin seemed about thirteen if Peter guessed correctly but he couldn't really remember ever speaking to a thirteen year old within the last five years at all.

“What do you want then?” Quin asked.

Peter thought. “What happened before your power panic yesterday?”

Quin stayed silent.

“Why were you fighting so much.”

Nothing.

“Did you eat or drink anything before?”

She barely blinked.

Peter huffed. He was impatient. Quickly he pulled out a strong string of web and pulled it tightly between his fingers. He knew what he was about to do was foolish and would probably blow his identity up but for some reason his brain had no objections to his new idea.

Quinn's attention was locked on the web as he pulled on it and gently plucked a few of the strands. It was a simple sentence he somehow already knew how to say.

_ Why did you try to bite my head off? _

The girl's mouth fell open, “Holy…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. Quin was going to be a one off villain and was originally just a grown man but i realised how boring that was and that almost every mutant in the story was a grown man so i changed that and now Pete has another spider to relate to but also help and yay responsibilities. Peters a neutral good lil shit which makes him an interesting role mode for quin cause hes nice but also not idk anyway!
> 
> This chap took me so long thank self quarantine for free time.


	7. The Bells Of A Towers Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets some information, Spiderman and Deadpool finally meet and it goes... well? The Avengers are alarmed off screen.

The girl's mouth fell open, “Holy…”

Her eyes frantically darted around the room. It seemed she was suddenly aware of the cameras hidden in the corner of the room.

“You! Your t-the… the guy! The guy who…”

Peter plucked again. 

_ Quiet now. They don’t know that was me. _

Quin was beyond confused. The last thirty eight hours had been actual hell and then she finds out she nearly bit Spiderman’s head off. She knows what Spiderman looks like under the mask… and apparently the Avengers didn’t.

That seemed a little suspicious to her.

“Why would you tell me this?”

_ I Want information. You have it. I Have a feeling we could work something out. _

Quin knew that made sense. But she still didn’t understand why he’d give her information she could use against him. Unless that man she’d tried to eat wasn't actually Spiderman but just another mutant who could speak in strings… everything was just so confusing. Then again what else was she supposed to do. Even if Spiderman was lying about being the man or that the Avengers didn’t know who he was, what else could she do in this blank room that she was sure would drive her insane.

Quin huffed out a breath. “I Could tell them who you are.”

Peter knew she might say something like that, and in all honesty it terrified him. The Avengers knowing who he was would probably end Spiderman's vigilante career in an instant. Again, who would trust a convicted criminal who works in a mercenary bar to protect the city? Peter was worried about what Quin might do with whatever he told her (She did try to bite off his head) but Peter just had to hope that he could outsmart a thirteen year old for a little while. Peter hopes lying without showing his face and verbally speaking was easier.

_ You could...But they wouldn't believe you. I mean, do you really think Tony Stark wouldn’t already know? Even if? After your stunt yesterday, who’s more trustworthy? Friendly neighbour Spiderman or the girl that tried to kill someone. _

Peter almost took it back when he saw her flinch. He did feel bad for the girl, he had a feeling she needed help more than him. Unfortunately he didn’t have the time to form a trusting bond with a similarly mutated individual just to obtain information so apathetic intimidation was his best bet.

Quin didn’t want to seem scared, so she nodded in understanding. Who was she to question the man who had explained the upper hand he had.

“What is it exactly you want?” She asked.

Peter thought for a moment before plucking again.

_ What caused you to turn yesterday? _

Quin shook her head. A strong headache caused her to stumble and desperately search for the answers he wanted.

“I-I don't remember too well… I remember feeling really sleepy and then the next minute I… I had this need to stay alive, This overwhelming instinct to fight. It was almost like my brain had convinced me I was in danger.”

_ You smelled like a drug… Who were you with that could have caused that? _

Quin knew that no emotion could actually be portrayed through the weird web speaking they could somehow understand but she could have sworn there was a hint of concern thrown in somewhere and she didn't care for it.

Quin rummaged through her memory unhappy with what she found. She remembers running down a dark street covered in blood. She remembers what had happened that had led to her running away from the only home she’d ever known. She also remembered a man had asked her if she needed a place to stay. She said yes. Quin’s not an idiot, ok. She was taught stranger danger in school. But she also knew that she could definitely beat this scrawny old man in a fight. So yes she got into his car and went to his very suburban house.

In hindsight, maybe she shouldn’t trust people willing to help girls covered in blood.

“A man had said he would help me out for the night. I didn’t eat anything but I remember getting in a fight with him…”

Peter folded his arms as she continued. “He threw something at my face but that’s all i can remember.”

_ What was his name? What did he look like? _

She sighed. “He said to call him Jazz,” Yes she realised how stupid that sounded out loud. “He was older… um, pink hair with two identical scars on each cheek.”

Peter nodded. He suspected she was leaving some details out. He could only wonder why she needed someone to help her out but he ignored it. She was safe now anyway and he had a lead.

Suddenly his head snapped towards the elevator. He could hear the smooth mechanics move four figured up towards them.

He’d run out of time.

“Fuck! I do not want to explain this to Tony. Nope kill me now.” Spider Man jumped up to a defensive stance.

Quin looked around confused. “What do you mean?”

Peter paced. “Technically I'm not supposed to be here. Look I promise to help you sort this cage thing out but right now I can't do anything If I don't leave before they get here.”

Quin looked towards the ceiling where the vents were showing.. She remembers a man had entered through them many hours ago. She pointed up. “Could you fit through them?”

Peter looks up to see the vent opening. He prayed Clint wasn’t in the tower. “Yeah I can make that work.”

Spiderman webbed up towards the vent and pulled the metal cover off. Poking his head up he looked around and thankfully the vents were empty. Peter pulled himself all the ways in and didn't bother to put the cover back on as this mission wasn't really one of stealth. Spiderman stuck his head out once more just before he saw the green light of the elevator ding.

He looked at the young confused girl and pointed a finger gun in her direction. “Uhh... I’ll be back. Stay safe? Bye!”

Peter sighed into his mask as he crawled around in the tight uncomfortable space, (How did Clint do this on a regular basis? Peter was Spiderman and he wasn't having fun in the claustrophobic nightmare.) But he still wasn’t out yet. It wouldn’t take less than ten seconds for the heroes to realise he was in the vents, so he had to move fast.

Now, he didn't really have any idea where his whereabouts actually were but he figured if he could find a room with a window he’d be pretty set. Peter could hear voices in the distance. It seemed like Tony Stark was yelling. Peter would feel concerned if Tony wasn’t always on the verge of yelling. 

There was an opening to a room a few minutes away from where Peter had started. Peter took a leap of faith and pushed the cover off. Peter stuck his head out and looked around hurriedly. It was a large conference room with a long two metre table placed in a glass walled room. Thankfully the entire end wall was a large window. Peter jumped down and paced himself to break the glass. Peter, well aware of the possibility of it being bulletproof glass, moved his shoulder for impact.  _ Thump _ .

Peter bounced back. “Ouch! What are superpowers for if I can’t break glass?”

“I’ve found they're  _ not _ really that  _ needed _ .” 

Peter whipped back to see no one other than Black Widow herself. The red head woman looked coolly at him with one eyebrow raised.

Peter pulled his hand into a wave. “Black Widow! Such a big fan, can you tell? Should be able to. Honestly I Agree! I mean what use do powers have other than…”

Before he allowed himself to continue he pulled his waning hand back towards the glass with all the push he could muster. Thankfully a crack appeared. Peter pulled back again and punched the glass as the crack quickly moved throughout the window pain. All of a sudden a loud smash echoed throughout the room. Natasha crouched down as the glass shattered. Quickly she composed herself only to see the Spider had disappeared through the window and off into the late night.

Natasha pressed the microphone on her watch and spoke calmly into it. “Yeah guys. He’s gone.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


When Peter had first started being Spiderman he used to be so amazed by the city skyline he would have his lunch and dinner on the highest buildings in Queens he could find. When he started feeling more comfortable being in public spaces in the spider-suit Peter would occasionally buy his food from the closest fast food trucks he could find on any particular night.

This by no means meant that Spiderman could just be found in any old food establishment. No Peter had been far to awkward for that. Key words ‘ _had been_ ’. Nearly a year ago Peter realised that he wasn’t Iron Man or Captain fucking America and that no one would care if Spiderman ate a burger in a food court.

This didn’t mean seeing Spiderman around on the ground was a regular sight but it wasn’t an  _ irregular  _ sight and when he was not many people tried to bother him.

On this particular morning Spiderman found himself in a particularly cosy booth in this one burger place Ben had favoured when Peter had been little. The place had an old diner aesthetic going on and was a great quiet environment for Peter to brainstorm. Spiderman held out his notebook across the table with pens and highlighters thrown about next to his plate of bacon and eggs. Peter liked this place simply in the facts that none of the staff seemed to care too much whenever he was about and whenever he would work on Spiderman stuff there he always felt a little like a grizzly detective from the 1950’s

Peter had jotted down as much as he could remember from what Quin had told him. He had even made a big page dedicated to a mind map with the name _ Jazz  _ circled in pink highlighter. Peter was 99% sure that it was an alias and not in fact his real name but he also knew that many criminals only kept around a few certain fake names so as not to need to remember them all so he figured it was at least a little useful. 

There were a few problems on how to actually find this man though. Peter figured he was important as he didn't think Quin willingly drugged herself into her previous mind state and this Jazz man was his only lead. Maybe he could just go around asking any criminal he saw if they knew? Peter wasn’t exactly sure. He wasn’t really keen on any particular method when it came to tracking down people (what can he say? Spiderman usually deals with the small scale stuff.) Peter knew Daredevil had liked to find criminals and then beat the information out of them. He figured a lower staked version of that could work. Spiderman didn’t exactly beat people for information but he thought empty threats were not too far out of his department. 

Spidermans head didn’t lift up from his notebook until he felt a familiar presence down on the opposite side of the booth.

Deadpool had casually slid across from Peter like he hadn’t barged into his isolated breakfast. Peter was surprised for a moment that Wade has stayed silent for so long, then he realised that Wade had no clue that Mouse wasn’t Spiderman. This was to Deadpool, their second first meeting.

Wade Hurriedly waved an excited hand as he leaned over to look at Spidermans notebook. “Webs!  _ Oh my god _ I am  _ such _ a huge fan! Did you know you're one of the reasons I joined the kindergarten Avengers? I mean it’s Ironic as you're not really on the best terms with them but whatevs Webs.”

Spiderman closed the notebook as Deadpool continued to try and peaked at his notes.

“Deadpool.” He simply replied, not sure what to say.

Wade nodded in acknowledgement as he leaned back against his chair. “That’s what they call me. But you can call me Wade. W-A-D-E. Some people spelled it with and I but let's just say they aren't here anymore… okay that sounded bad coming from me but in my defence the last person to do that time travelled out of existence.”

Peter seemed to always be irrationally surprised by Deapool. He figured that Spiderman wouldn’t actually get to know Deadpools name like Mouse did, but that on Peter part was stupid as it seemed Deadpool and Wade were both interchangeable names, not like Peter and his two other aliases. 

“Well  _ Wade _ . You can call me Spiderman. Well maybe on a later date, as you can see  _ i'm busy _ .” 

Deadpool waved the waiter over. “Speaking of which. Whatchu working on there? I didn't know Spiderman works on like… cases? I'm not sure.”

Peter rolled his eyes behind the mask. “I don’t. I'm not some amateur detective, there’s just some things happening around that I'd like to fix before anything gets too serious.”

Wade nodded as he told the waiter his order, french toast with whipped cream and maple syrup. “Can I ask what exactly is happening?”

Spiderman shrugged. He figured Wade wasn’t aware of what he had just done at the tower and he didn't want to admit it but for some reason he wasn’t compelled to run away from Deadpool like he was with other heroes.

“Well, you know about that spider mutant yesterday?”

Deadpool gasped, “Oh my god! She’s your illegitimate child!”

“What? No. She’s way too old for her to be my biological child. I understand the spider thing but our powers are nothing alike. Anyway, I think her attack yesterday is connected to some new stuff a few drug dealers have been moving around.”

Wade thought for a moment. “What makes you think that?”

“The smell, I don't know how to explain it but there's this sickeningly sweet smell connected to it.” Spiderman replied.

Unlike Captain America, Deadpool actually had a little bit more of an idea about what Webs powers actually were. Deadpool knew that Spiderman had actually started doing the whole vigilante thing before he’d been given the advanced suit buy Stark. Wade had seen what the beta suit (hoodie with a mask) looked like and somehow Spiderman could still do all his flips and fighting then so he was pretty sure super strength was a part of his power roster. The smell thing wasn’t too far off brand. He figured if the spidey sense rumour was actually real then heightened senses wouldn’t be too far off of what he thought possible for the hero.

What worried Wade was what he was implying. From his experience drugs connected to mutant situations never ended well. Especially if someone was willingly trying to drug a young child in order to… what? Attack the city?

“Have you talked to the girl? I'm sure the others would let you ask her some stuff… if spidey asked nicely.”

Peter was still for a second. “Uhh. Yes I've spoken briefly to the girl. I didn’t get much but the name of the last person she was with.”

“Well that’s a start.” Wade replied.

“It would be if the name wasn’t obviously an alias. I don’t exactly know where to start looking for someone who calls themself _ Jazz _ .”

Deadpool laughed. “Jazz? Wow, that’s the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I'm called Deadpool!”

Spiderman looked at the clock on the wall of the diner and sighed. He started to pack up his stuff quickly. “Yes I know. Sorry to leave on such short notice but I have somewhere to be… I-I’ll see you around? Bye.”

Wade was a little sad to see him leave so soon.He was also happy he’d kept most of the inappropriate comments to himself and hadn’t made a completely terrible first impression. “Bye Spidey! Call me!”

Wade was sure he heard a laugh come from behind the mask as he walked out.

A little while later Deadpool was still eating his breakfast as his banged up phone started to ring. He looked at the screen to see no one other than Hawkeye was calling him.

“~Hello!~” Deadpool sang as he answered the call.

“You haven't happened to see Spiderman around this fine morning have you?” Clint spoke quickly.

“Uhh. Why?”

The other man huffed. “Tony’s raising hell trying to find him. Last night Webs snuck in pretending to try and talk to Cap. Thing is he went down to the Spider-girls holding chamber and talked to her. Before we could catch him he left the building.”

Wade couldn't help but laugh a little. “No, I can't say I've seen him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter acts like an ass for a little but he's working for the right cause so i guess that's fine. I really wanted to right the Avengers perspectives of the trying to find him in the tower but it didn't really fit anywhere and all it would be was Cap thinking that he did something wrong and Tony frustrated with Spiderman.


End file.
